


Mask of Blood but Built for Sin

by RanjuHarukaReon25



Series: You Will Never Be a Goddess [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aria is Aethyta and Benezia’s daughter, Aria is a Spectre, Aria still rules Omega, F/F, How Do I Tag, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: The Pirate Queen of Omega and the Asari Councilor both have secrets, of themselves, of what they want, and of the entire galaxy. But how do they connect?
Relationships: Aethyta/Benezia, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Tevos/Aria T'Loak
Series: You Will Never Be a Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812496
Kudos: 27





	1. Like Secret Angels They Test Your Will

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing. This idea popped in my head and I kinda had to write it down. Might make this into a series, might just leave it at this. We’ll see what happens.
> 
> The lyrics are from the song Renaissance by Paolo Buonvino and SKIN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirate Queen of Omega has secrets, secrets of the past and secrets for the future. But how is Councilor Tevos connected?

_Let me show you one last time_

_Let me show you one last sign_

_You can find it_

_I can’t say that I can change the world_

_But if you let me_

_I can make another world for us_

  
  


“I’ve had a few careers. A few names. Commando training, mercenary-leanings. I’ve kept what was valuable and dropped the baggage. I lean toward a particular type of work. It tends to encourage professional rivalry.”

Aria T’Loak wanted to laugh as the human Spectre looked at her, curious, she had no idea who Aria was. What she was capable of. What she had planned. What she was after. What she wanted. 

No, needed. 

The truth of the matter was that her secrets had secrets, as that was her job. She said one thing but meant another. No one knew everything about her, that she lived a double life. Except one person. But she had an image to keep, so no spilling her guts to some back from the dead Spectre. 

A back from the dead Spectre. Aria wanted to laugh. 

It wasn’t new, it wasn’t special, a Spectre coming back from the dead. It’s been done before, coming back from the dead, by other Spectre’s, by other agents, by her. 

She had died and reinvented herself too many times to count, a new name, a new job. 

Closing her eyes, ignoring the human, she leaned her head back, tilting her head towards the ceiling above her, letting the music and noise wash over her, drowning in memories from the past. She didn't know if she wanted to forget or to remember. Both were preferred, but to forget would be to lose herself, and to remember was to open old wounds. Most days she forgot, easy to drown with alcohol and drugs. But her run in with the new spectre was making her reflective. 

_“You will go to the Terminus System, to be our eyes and ears there, keeping an eye on our enemies.” A lone huntress stood in front of the gathered Matriarchs, representing Asari High Command, the highest form of government the asari had. The commando nodded, unblinking, unflinching, unwaivering in her resolve. “You will be utterly alone, killing our enemies and securing control for the asari. Your mission is to go to Omega, and gain control of the station for the Asari, you will be our agent and our proxy ruler. You will do this and we will be one step closer to ruling the galaxy, putting the Asari as the rightful rulers.” This plan had been in the works for decades, many tries and many fails._

_But this time, this time that had the perfect candidate. A young commando, Well in her prime. Ruthless and patient, known to kill for her leaders without question, and loyal to a fault._

_“Athame’s tits, you all can’t be serious! You can’t send her to Terminus, she’ll either wind up dead or worse, one of them!” It was Matriarch Aethyta. While not a part of high command, she was there to give input, her experiences as a commando would determine whether it was even doable. She protested not because she thought it was undoable, or because they shouldn’t. No. She protested because her daughter was being sent into goddess knows what and she knew that it would change her._

_“She knows the risk, and has been loyal to high command throughout her career. She is the best candidate for this mission.” The commando remained silent, letting the politicians dictate her fate. “If there is nothing else to be discussed, then this meeting is adjourned,” the Matriarch that had unofficially taken over the meeting closed it, dismissing the gathered asari. Slowly, they trickled out, leaving the lone commando alone with Matriarch Aethyta. Except there was a third asari, a young diplomate. She hesitated by the doors, looking back. Sparing a glance, the commando looked at the diplomat, pain hidden in her eyes. Eyes that silently begged._

_For what she did not know, only that she wanted to reach out, to pull her to her. To beg for forgiveness, to take everything back. She wanted to grovel, to beg for a second chance. But it was too late, what was said had been spoken and she was to be sent to hell. And so the commando looked away, closing her eyes and hiding the tears that wanted to fall. The asari by the door turned away, unknowingly to the huntress, full of regret, leaving the huntress for good._

_The Matriarch watched all of this, the unspoken declarations and hidden feelings. She knew the diplomat, Tevos N’Vani, a new ambassador to the Citadel. She was a close friend to her bondmate, and she knew of her dilemma. Her daughter was in love with the diplomate but watching her leave, her heart ached for them. For the two lovers who fate had decided to rip apart. No, not fate._

_The Matriarchs._

_“Are you sure about this.” Aethyta spoke after a while, walking closer to the younger asari, wondering what was going on in her mind. She kept her distant though, and the asari had not moved an inch, not since she walked into the room. “Come on, be serious, is it really worth it, throwing your life away, you’re good but not that good.” Aethyta tried to catch the commandos eye._

_“Whatever happens over there will change you, and you will never be the same. That place changes people, and I don’t want it to change you.” The asari looked away. ”I know you’re not doing this for the damn Matriarchs, so then why are you doing this!”_

_The asari finally looked up and stared straight into Aethyta’s eyes. “Because, I’m the best damn commando to have ever lived.” Aria T’Soni smirked, hiding her pain, walking away with all the confidence in the world, heart breaking on the inside._

Shepard stood up from Aria’s red throne, tearing Aria from her train of thought. Her business with Aria was complete, gathering information from the queen of Omega came with risks, but it had to be done, she needed the location of a certain individual. Taking care of the Patriarch was just a side job. As she turned to leave she heard the Pirate Queen of Omega's voice ring out, "You should find a dancer tonight, you could use the company.” 

Shepard stopped. Turning around she walked closer to the pirate, until she was only a few feet away from the criminal queen. Aria’s guards looked uneasily at her, watching their boss, what she would do. 

“I will not find the company of one of your dancers. You may live in this hedonism and take your pleasure from these girls, for drugs or alcohol. But I already have someone, someone who I have promised myself too. So no thank you, I will take no part in what you have going on here.” Hissing the last part, she glared at the asari. Aria stared back, unflinching. What the human did not know was that Aria had never touched on of her dancers. They might have thrown themselves at her, but she had never given them a second glance. She did not do drugs like everyone assumed she did. Too many addictions, too many withdrawals and too many mistakes had made her make sure of that. But the Spectre did not know. The human glared at her, but she did not scare her, for all her heroics, she was predictable, easy, unchanging. Aria was not. Aria was unpredictable, hard, always changing. And that was what kept her alive for hundreds of years. And will continue to keep her alive. 

"I didn't know you were spoken for. My Apologies," Aria's voice answered unwavering. There was no hesitation in her voice as she apologized, something her guards had never seen. There was no point in fighting, the human had made her decision about the asari and there was no point in trying to change her mind. Besides, Shepard only served one purpose and once she had done it, Aria did not care if she lived or died. Instead, she just stared back at the commander. She may have been the one standing, the one towering over her, but Aria had looked up and Shepard realized she was the one being stared down. The Queen had complete control of her domain, and Afterlife was her court. Shepard was laughably out of her league, a fish out of water. 

"Not exactly something I talk about," Shepard responded, backing down from Aria, playing it safe. With nothing else to say, she turned away and continued her trip down the steps, out of the club, stalking away, hidden anger pulling her frame taut underneath her armor. She hated being talked down too, being treated like she knew nothing. 

Aria followed the Commanders movements as she left, watching over retreating figure the lone Spectre. But not the only Spectre in the club. Instead she focused on what she had said, the rumors of the human hero and Benezia’s daughter were true. Watching her go, Aria had the urge to touch her own wrist, pushing aside the white leather and touching flesh. Rubbing absentmindedly, she mournfully wished that she could wear her bracelet. The one that belonged on her wrist. But she couldn't. Her bondmate couldn't be connected back to her. Not to someone like Aria, not when her very existence was a risk to the people she cared about. 

Living her life, doing as she was commanded, meant she would constantly be in danger. And being bonded, no matter the person, made them a target. Especially if the person was the Asari Councilor. Even if the Matriarch's found something else to focus on, something else to worry about, they could never go public. Not while the Matriarchs are in power. Not when they are pulling the strings. Aria had decided that it was pointless to wonder about what if's, about anything else that was not reality. It would only make her long for something that could never happen. 

Longing for a day where she could take her bondmate in her arms publicly, to kiss Tevos and not fear for her life. To have children. It would never happen. Not when she had her mission to do. Not when her life was a lie. And not when she was not the master of her own fate. 

"Aria... are you feeling ok? You never apologize." Anto asked, hesitating. He was well aware that if she so desired, those words would be the last he ever spoke.

Aria instead gave him an amused glance. "I may not be the most loyal asari, or the most traditional, but even I don't mess with another asari’s chosen. Shepard is in love with an asari. I apologized because I felt it was the right thing to do." 

He nodded and backed, disappearing from her view. Smart. Shepard has left her in a mood, reminding her of a memory from a different lifetime. 

_“It is the decision of the Council that you will be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file. Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will. Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of galactic peace, not our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.” The newly appointed Asari Councilor spoke, officiating the new Spectre. Tevos N’Vani has won the election for her spot by a landslide, surprising most people, as she was a pureblood and looked down upon by most of her people._

_A lone commando stood in front of the council. Except, the asari councilor was the only one representing them for this meeting. No Salarian Councilor or Turian Councilor. Only Tevos. No one else was there to congratulate her, her appointment to the Spectre’s was a secret, only to the council. A darkly kept secret, buried and hidden to the rest of the galaxy._

_The two councilors knew she was appointing the Asari, she had their votes. But they were not there, instead, the meeting had to take place in secret, only three individuals knew it was happening. And two were already in the room._

_“Your first mission is to go into the Terminus System and take control of Omega for the Citadel.” The Councilor spoke, speaking for her colleagues. She spoke as if the Spectre was going to claim Omega for the Citadel, but her true purpose, her true mission, was for the Asari Government. But Tevos was not doing this for her elders, no she was doing this for the Commando that stood in front of her. The position of Spectre was not handed out easily, and it took an unanimous vote to appoint one. The Salarian and Turian Councilor only thought they were appointing a normal commando, one who had done only good and honorable for the galaxy. But Tevos knew the truth and with a heavy heart, she finished._

_“Do not fail us, Aria T’Loak.”_

_Let me suffer all for you_

_Make this vision all brand new_

_We can fight them_

_I can say that I can win it all_

_Come with me and_

_I will make my worst untold_

_Let me do this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. We’ll see what happens. I kinda like the idea of Aria being secretly a Spectre. Might end up writing a series after all.
> 
> Edited 07/02/20


	2. Like Spitting Embers They Spoke and Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tevos has secrets, has plans, and has a goal. But with Shepard back from the dead and working with Cerberus, it reminds her of a past she once longed to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I’m back with another one shot in this particular idea of mine. I’ll admit, this was harder to write than I expected, I had to delete a few drafts after it wasn’t clicking, but I finally got it. I’ve gone back and changed a few things from my previous fic, making things more clear. Still working on a fuller story for these two, but for now all I’ve got is short stories. Also im keeping tags vague so I don’t spoil anything. This is unbetaed because I wanted to get this out sooner rather than later, I’ll go back and fix any horrible mistakes I made later. If you have any questions or comments feel free to ask me or if you want me to clarify anything. 
> 
> The lyrics in this story and the title is from the song Renaissance by Paolo Buonvino and Skin. This whole entire story and idea stemmed from the lyrics of this song so check it out.

_ I am here for all to see _

_ In my bones there's dignity _

_ I will fight them _

_ I can't say that I can change the world _

_ But if you let me _

_ I can change a world for us _

“This meeting would be more productive if Udina was to join us.” Technically, and to the rest of the world, Councilor Tevos was in the council chambers, with the other Councilors physically next to her. But Sparatus was in the hospital after an unfortunate accident regarding the Consort and a jealous lover. He should know better than to get in between bondmates. Hiding a smirk, she gave her Salarian counterpart a side glance. She had no idea where Valern currently was, probably in his own office like her. He was clearly annoyed and Tevos hoped this meeting went quickly, she just wanted to reinstate Shepard as a Spectre, she had other business to take care off. And a few calls to make. And to check on her mother in law who thankfully had a full recovery from her unfortunate episode in indoctrination thanks to one rogue Spectre and Geth. Her life was complicated. 

“My advisor is unavailable. As Councilor, I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance. Shepard will be here any- oh, Commander. We were just talking about you.” Anderson looked away from the trio in front of him, focusing his attention towards Shepard. The human walked through the door, followed by… oh. Her old friend Samara was with the human, meaning she was now following Shepard. Sadness filled her, she had not spoken to the Justicar for quite some time, she always felt pain for her and for her daughter who had suffered. 

“It’s been a long time, Anderson. I hope the last couple of years have treated you right.” Shepard grasped her colleague's hand in her own, greeting her old friend. “There’s been some rough spots. It’s good to have you back.” Anderson greeted back, smiling. Valern had decided to take it upon himself to interrupt the reunion and went straight into business. Tevos paid him little mind, instead letting her mind wander, only speaking when necessary. 

“I called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard. We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his Geth.” Tevos hated the fact that they had needed saving, she should have been more prepared, more ready. Instead, she was at the mercy of the Alliance. And Anderson reminded her of that fact daily, making her regret allowing him on the council. Shepard spoke, trying to remind them of the real threat, of the Reapers and Sovereign. Tevos wanted to believe her, did believe her. But she could not do anything at the time. The Asari Councilor, the representative of her people, could not do anything. Sparatus mocks the human, making air quotes with his talons, making fun of the human. It made her miss his predecessors, she would have taken any other Councilor that was not the one on the right of her. But her fondness would always be to Septimius Vitalin, the Turian Councilor when she was elected. But what she truly missed on the bad days, as was being more and more frequent, was the old days. When she was still a maiden and her responsibilities were that of a city and not of an entire species. But it was when she was a maiden that she had learned the most painful lesson. 

_ The Matriarchs were growing greedy. With power and influence. For a species so determined to spread peace and prosperity, they sure did believe in their own superiority. There were some on Asari High Command that believed that the Asari should rule the galaxy, and not be equal to the short life spans and militaristic life of the turians. Or the even shorter lifespan of the scheming Salarians.  _

_ And so with a few choice words, a few specific laws, and years of patience and planning, it was ready. The plan to rule the galaxy. While not on High Command, the young Tevos had friends and family who were on and who had agreed to it.  _

_ “No, this must be a mistake, the people would never agree to this!” Tevos tried to rationalize, tried to figure a reason, a purpose, a goal that the Matriarch’s for this scheme. For why would they want to rule the galaxy when they were perfectly happy with negotiations and helping other races. “Tevos, my dear, you have to understand. The turians and salarians have been taking too much power, too many resources. The Matriarchs fear they will soon out maneuver us. They reproduce faster than us and are more likely to act rash and start a war.” Her mother tried to explain to her daughter, neither condoning or condemning their actions.  _

_ “I wonder why.” Tevos scoffed, for once voicing her disapproval. She was a pureblood and she knew first hand how asari’s who bonded or mayed with their own kind were treated. Instead they were expected to go out and mate with different species, dealing with different cultures and different expectations, making asari births and children a rare commodity and gift. She did not blame her people, no. She blamed the Matriarchs that first demanded they did this, that made loving another asari a taboo.  _

_ Her mother looked at her in understanding and pain, her daughter also too wished to take on an asari bondmate like her mother, bur with her hopes and aspirations it would not be possible.  _

_ “How do they plan to do it, what is their great plan.” Tevos asked, looking away from her mother, hiding her frustration, voice wavering. Her mother sighed. “They plan on sending a Commando to Omega, the  _ de facto  _ capital of the Terminus System. There, they will rise in power until it is under their complete control. Control Omega and you control the Terminus Systems.”  _

_ “Do they know that Omega will change them? Make them into something they are not and twist their very soul until only a husk remains? Mother! You cannot allow an innocent maiden to go and do this!” Tevos argued against it, wishing she could march into High Command and demand they drop this foolish plan.  _

_ “They are not sending in a maiden, they are sending a matron in.” As if that was any better, sending in an asari with barely a hundred more years of experience.  _

_ “Tell me mother, who is foolish enough to agree to this and go to Omega.” Tevos hissed. A look of remorse crossed her face as she bowed her head, as if asking the goddess for forgiveness. The holo call could not truly represent a person's every emotion nor action, but it could pick up the slight tremor in her mother's shoulders.  _

_ “Aria T’Soni.” She whispered, her head bowed in shame. Tevos felt her heart drop as a cold washed over her, gripping tightly to her, running up her spine. A gasp left her, softly leaving her lips, but she could not say anything more. A door hissed open and she knew who it was, she was expecting Aria at this time. Shame lit her mother's eyes and knowing that she should leave the lovers, she ended the call with a nod of her head.  _

_ Tevos stood up, and turned her body to fully face her lover. She took a deep breath and smoothed her dress, mentally preparing herself. Aria did not speak, did not move, she stood silently by the door, waiting for the silence to break. And Tevos finally did. “Why.” _

_ A simple question, with a not so simple answer.  _

_ “Because they asked me too.”  _

_ “Don’t lie to me Aria, we are long past that, why you.” Aria dipped her head in agreement. Her features remained the same, unchanging and strong. Her face was bare, all for a single line running from her chin to her bottom lip. The rest of her body was hidden in the shadows, warping and hiding her as her leathers did their job.  _

_ “When I was only 40 years old, I was running the largest gang in Armali, when I reached maiden hood, only 100 years old, I went out to become a mercenary. I became the most feared and deadliest merc in the galaxy, up until I faked my dead.” Aria had grown bolder in her statement, walking closer to Tevos, until she was in the center of the room, spreading her arms out, drunk on her own greatness.  _

_ And it was at this moment Tevos had a vision, an illusion, one that was of Aria, clad in black leather and a white jack, ruling over her dominion of Omega, their loving queen. And Tevos knew that all was lost, and with a cold clarity, Tevos felt them start to grow apart. “So yes, I was chosen for I have a particular set of skills that make me perfect.” With her last uttered word, Aria had stepped closer, putting herself within an inch of Tevos. She reached out, carefully, laying a hand gently on Tevos cheek, caressing her. Sweetly, gently, with love.  _

_ Tevos wanted to pull away, to put any amount of distance between them, but she did not. A whimper left her throat, and then a soft “ _ please _.” But she did not move.  _

_ “Answer me one more question, for I know you are not doing this for the Matriarchs, why are you personally doing this. Why did you agree to go.”  _

_ Aria smiled, for the first time since walking through that door. She leaned in closer to Tevos’ ear and whispered the nine words that she had promised since the day they had met.  _

_ “Because I want to make another world for us.”  _

_ Tevos weightlessly fell into Aria’s arms and sobbed silently, pulling her into a crushing kiss, pulling her to her bed, wanting just one more night to be with her soulmate. And when she woke the next morning, Aria was gone.  _

_ She only saw her one last time in front of the Matriarchs, her final mission debrief, before she left for good.  _

“We cannot be involved in an investigation regarding the missing colonies in the terminus systems. But Spectre reinstatement shows our support of you personally.” They were back to square one. Tevos was not surprised, her fellow councilors made one step forward and then two steps back. She only hoped that this could solve a big problem with a small solution. 

“I accept your offer.” Shepard stepped forward and clicked her heels together, straightening her shoulders and looking like the perfect soldier. ”It’s good to have the council on my side.” She added. Tevos almost scoffed. Or laughed. There were no sides here, as they were all on the same side. Hypothetically of course, it’s not like each council race was trying to gain more power than the other races. 

“Good luck with your investigation, Shepard.” Tevos knew Shepard meant well, and she wished her luck, it was not her fault Tevos was having political troubles, but she certainly didn’t make her job easier. “We hope for a quick resolution… and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus.” She reminded the Commander that she would only have their support so long as Shepard intended to leave the human organization. Reaching down to the console in front of her, she ended the call, leaving her alone in her office. Petitions to the council will start later, not for now, she had documents to review and sign and agreements to draft. Sitting at her desk, she let her mind wander, to when she was first appointed to this position. 

_ “Congratulations, Councilor Tevos, you will serve your people well.” The Matriarchs greeted her. Tevos dipped her head in acknowledgment and acceptance. She did not say anything, for the joyous mood will soon be ruined by what they were going to ask her.  _

_ “Now that everything is in place, we can begin our second phase.” The same Matriarch that had condemned her love to hell spoke, bringing the celebratory mood to one of stoney silence. Tevos looked at her and nodded, waiting for her instructions.  _

_ “Aria T’Loak has captured and taken control of Omega for us. She will soon be in position to take over the rest of the Terminus system. Tevos, you first decree will be to offer her a Treaty. She will accept and with this you will make her bend to the Asari Republics.” Tevos nodded, she had her orders, and she was expected to follow. She dipped her head once again and ended the call. She sat back in her new desk, her new office, her new home. On the Citadel. She was already in office for a day, and she had to make a galaxy changing decision.  _

_ But she knew Aria would never accept, she would never agree to this. She is no longer the Commando they sent to Omega a hundred years ago. Now she is the Queen and she cares not for the Matriarchs bur for her people of Omega. The one thing they feared had come true and Tevos was all that could prevent a war.  _

_ Luckily, she had a plan. Contacting her new colleagues, she put in the request to appoint a new Spectre. If the Matriarchs wanted one of their own to rule Omega, then Tevos would do everything in her power to prevent that. To make sure Aria never had to work for the Matriarchs again. To make her a Spectre.  _

_ Come with me and _

_ Make this vision all brand new _

_ We can fight them _

_ I can’t say that I can win it all _

_ But come with me and _

_ I will make my worst untold _

_ Let me do this _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the first few chapters of the larger fic for this series and idea. It’s going to be much longer and it’ll start roughly ten years before Aria arrives on Omega. I’m also working on another idea and so I’ll be splitting my time between finishing up this story, starting another short story and writing two full length stories so keep an eye out for them. Please leave a comment or kudos, it means a lot and gets me writing.


End file.
